LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA
by alwaysmiles
Summary: A veces nada pasa como uno lo desea, a veces simplemente ni la vida te da lo que tú esperas. Luchar por sobrevivir no es nada fácil, pero si es luchar por amor todo cambia. Toda fuerza se ve reflejada en los sentimientos, pero cuando tienes tanto que perder el miedo es quien se apodera del amor. Ya no se trata de uno mismo. Enfrentarse para defender lo que quieres. ¿Quién ganará?
1. Chapter 1

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 1:**

A veces todo es tan complicado y sencillo a la vez, a veces uno siempre sabe cual es su camino y está tan acostumbrado a ello que cuando algo se descoloca de su lugar lo atormenta. Este es el caso de uno de nuestros protagonistas, ese era Thor, el que vive de la rutina. En cambio, Steve Rogers era diferente, vivía de su día a día, pero sin rutinas, odiaba las rutinas.

Cuando te rompen el corazón no sabes que hacer ni como actuar, a veces simplemente te da miedo de volver a comenzar, pero no tienes más remedio que seguir adelante, porque la vida te pone obstáculos y tú eres quien decide como manejarlos. April Jones una dulce y tímida universitaria que estudiaba la carrera de veterinaria, una chica con un poder oculto que ni ella misma reconoce. Luego estaba la carismática de Elisa Thompson, una chica atrevida y directa, capaz de leer cualquier pensamiento, universitaria de que estudiaba la carrera de psicología.

Tantas veces nos rompen el corazón que hasta nos acostumbramos a ello. Tantas veces vivimos de ilusiones que se convierten en una simple rutina de la vida.

Thor estaba acostumbrado luchar para sobrevivir, estaba preparado para cualquier batalla que se le cruzase en el camino, pero para lo único para lo que no estaba preparado era para la muerte de su amada Jane Foster, jamás pudo imaginarse la vida sin ella, pero para su desgracia murió en manos de su hermano Locki lo cual lo envenenó de odio y rabia y nos descansará hasta verlo muerto, ese es y será su principal objetivo. Steve Rogers alias el Capitán América, seductor e inteligente, son las dos características que lo definen, él junto a Los Vengadores logrará salvar el mundo, pero no cuenta con ciertas cosas que ocurrirán en su vida, cosas que lo cambiaran para siempre. ¿Para bien o para mal?

April y Elisa se conocieron el primer dia de su primer año en la universidad Stanford, cada una con carreras diferentes, pero tropezaron y desde entonces son muy amigas.

-April nunca te hice esta pregunta. (risas) ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?- preguntó Elisa mientras cerraba su taquilla.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?- respondió April con un toque de dulzura.

-No sé... Nunca te he visto cerca de ningún chico. En cambio tú a mí sí. Y no sé... Me preguntaba...- decía Elisa con cierta incomodez, se había dado cuenta de que pudo haber metido la pata y empezó a jugar con su larga melena pelirroja.

-Yo no sé lo que es el amor.- afirmó April avergonzada y se fue corriendo a su clase, huyendo de aquella confesión.

Parecía mentira que una chica tan espectacular pudiera no haber tenido nunca novio, pero así era... Y Elisa necesitaba ponerle remedio a eso, no podía permitir que su amiga siguiera en esas condicienes, para Elisa el echo de perder la virginidad con tu verdadero y primer amor es fundamental.

Thor pidió ayuda a Steve acerca de su plan contra su hermano.

-Steve, necesito que me ayudes a acabar con él. Eres mi mejor amigo, los demás me dirían que no y rechazarían mi ayuda.- dijo Thor desesperadamente.

-Pero eso sería rebajarte a su nivel. Thor, por favor razona, tal vez después te arrepientas.- insistió Steve agarrando a Thor del brazo.

-No Steve, él me arrebató mis ganas de vivir, el me arrebató la vida y debe pagar por ello.- aseguró Thor dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa, de este modo la partió en dos.

-Esta bien. Pero si quieres mi ayuda, debe ser a mi modo.- dijo Steve sonriendo.

Thor aceptó la propuesta de Steve. Para pasar de desapercibidos debían introducirse en el mundo mortal, cambiar sus atuendos por ropa más "informal", para ello iban a ser universitarios, Thor con la carrera de veterinario y Steve con la carrera de psicología. Lo decidieron así porque uno era amante de los animales y el otro le gustaba mucho pensar, pero sobre todo le gustaba ligar.

El día 7 de abril fue el día en el que comenzó todo. April iba caminando desorientada por la vida, pensando en porque no podía salir de ahí, pensando en arriesgarlo todo y cambiar, ser esa persona que todos esperan de ti, pero no era fácil, todo estaba en tu contra y no podías hacer nada. Por otra parte estaba Thor, enfadado con el mundo por haberle arrebatado lo único que le importaba. April estaba harta, enfadada consigo misma, salió corriendo al jardín de la Universidad, cayó sobre la hierba y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Thor la vio y no pudo evitar conmoverse. Se la acerco.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo.- preguntó Thor ayudándola a levantarse.- Me pregunto porque llora una mujer tan hermosa.- no pudo evitar agarrar las manos de aquella muchacha tan delicada.

-No se equivoque señor. Que me vea así de sensible no quiere decir que necesite su ayuda. De todos modos gracias.- agradeció April alejándose de él.

April quería huir, tenía mucho miedo, se veía realmente vulnerable y no quería tener ningún trato con ningún hombre, todo por miedo, miedo a lo que ya una vez la hicieron.

Pasaron un par de horas y Elisa no encontraba por ningún sitio a April, fue entonces cuando miró su teléfono móvil y encontró un mensaje en el que la avisaba de que se encontraba mal y se tuvo que ir, obviamente no daba más detalles y Elisa no pudo evitar preocuparse de tal modo que se puso muy nerviosa, algo dentro de ella la decía que nada andaba bien, en un intento de escapar de la Universidad la salió todo mal, su profesor de Psicologia de la motivación y de la emoción, el señor Pearson la detuvo y no la dejó marchar, escena que vio Steve y no evitó el reise de la situación. Una vez que estaban en clase, comenzaron la clase con un juego que potagonizaron Steve y Elisa.

-El juego consiste en que cada uno intente captar la personalidad del otro, y de este modo conocerse mejor.- explicó el profesor Pearson.

-Perdone señor profesor, pero este juego lo veo absurdo.- reconoció Steve.

-La verdad... No veo el fin de este juego.- dijo Elisa queriendo huir de aquella clase.

-Pues aquí quien manda soy yo, que soy el profesor y vosotros mis alumnos, y por ello debeis acatar mis mandatos.- afirmó el profesor Pearson con mucha firmeza.

-Entonces empecemos señor profesor. Mmm... Vamos a ver...- Steve se paseó alredor de Elisa haciendo que ésta se sintiera incómoda.- Puedo percibir el miedo.- afirmó sonriendo.

-¿Miedo?- respondió girándose bruscamente.- A ti miedo ninguno.

-Miedo no, corrección. Intuo cierta atracción y deseo hacia mi persona.- afirmó Steve soniendo pícaramente y guiñándola un ojo. El profesor no podía evita disfrutar de aquella escena.

-¿Perdona? Quien me desea,- decía Elisa acariciándole y aproximándose cada vez más a él- y siente atracción hacia mí eres tú. Es más, juraría que te gustaría tenerme entre tus brazos, besar mis labios- acercaba sus labios más a él-. Pero... Ja.- se separa de él- Esto que tienes frente a ti, jamás lo tendrás cariño, soy demasiado para tan poco.- le guiñó el ojo, sonó la campana y Elisa salió escopetada de la clase.

Se equivocó, pensó que jamás llegaría alguien capaz de removerle de pies a cabeza en cuestión de segundos, Steve por una vez se equivocó.

Estar desorientada, desconsolada y llena de miedo no es sano, April intentó acabar con ese sufrimiento, con aquello que tanto la atormentaba, pero no era capaz, no era capaz de huir de sus recuerdos, era tan espantoso, tan acosador. Recuerdos que atormentan. ¿Qué es eso que tanto atormenta a April? CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Que nadie se apodere de ti, que nada te impida continuar, esas eran las frases de nuestra pequeña April, pero ella ya estaba harta de continuar así, algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando, algo muy grande, algo incontrolable. De pronto todo sucedió y ella acabó inconsciente.

-Exacto. Esto era lo que yo quería. Acabar contigo poco a poco.- afirmó un hombre misterioso disfrutando de su triunfo.- Prometo amarte, en el cementerio.- sonreía diabólicamente.

De pronto apareció Thor con su atuendo de siempre, para él vestir de forma informal era incómodo e iba aprovechar cualquier momento que tuviese para volver a ser el mismo. Ver a April tirada en el suelo inconsciente le preocupaba mucho, porque podía estar muerta y eso él por una u otra razón no podía permitirlo. Obviamente no pudo ver a este hombre desconocido, al causante de aquello, porque aquella persona poseía el poder de hacerse invisible para la visión del hombre sea o no sea humano. Thor cogió en brazos a esta pobre muchacha desorientada en la vida y se la llevó. Thor pensó que el único lugar donde podría estar a salvo April era en SHIELD, una agencia de inteligencia y antiterrorismo, donde Nick Furia daba las órdenes y Los vengadores obedecían.

El principal peligro que veía aproximarse Thor, era que quien estuviese detrás de todo esto fuera algún miembro de la organización terrorista Hydra. Cuando llegaron a SHIELD Nicky Furia mandó que María se encargase de la muchacha que aún seguía inconsciente.

-Señor. Perdone si arriesgue demasiado al traerla aquí, pero es el único sitio donde ella podría estar a salvo. Alguien la quiere asesinar por alguna u otra razón, me enteré de que estaba en peligro por el mensaje que usted me mandó y no dudé en ir a buscarla. Espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde. Aún late su corazón, así que me imagino que es cuestión de esperar a que despierte.- dijo Thor con sutileza.

-No te preocupes Thor, hiciste bien. ¿Entonces ella es April Jones?- preguntó Nick Furia sirviéndose una vaso de agua.

-Sí señor.- respondió Thor con firmeza.

-De acuerdo. Pues me temo que hay mucho que hablar con ella.- afirmó Nick F. seriamente.

-¿Pasa algo señor? Noto que algo le preocupa.- preguntó Thor aproximándose a la mesa del despacho.

-Por el momento llame al Capitán América, necesito encomendarle una tarea.- respondió Nick F.

Así fue como lo hizo Thor, el Capitán América fue a hablar con Nick Furia, y al parecer le mandó una tarea similar de la que tenía Thor con April. Algo extraño sucedía, era muy extraño que Steve Rogers tuviera que ir a hablar con Elisa, es más, ella no se dejó persuadir por la persona de Steve, ella rechazaba sus llamadas, sus mensajes, su todo, jamás se imaginó que él pudiera conseguir su teléfono y cuando cogió la primera llamada y se dio cuenta de quien era, tomó la iniciativa de colgarle.

Cuando te preocupas tanto por una persona, cuando nos descansas hasta saber que está bien, a eso se le puede llamar necesidad, Thor necesitaba con mucho estrés que April estuviera bien, no entendía el por qué, y tampoco sabía lo que ocurría. No podía entender quien odiaba con tanta fuerza a un ser inofensivo como era April, una muchacha dulce, que no ha roto ni un solo plato nunca y la pasaban este tipo de cosas. ¿Quién podía ser tan malvado para acabar con la inocencia de esta probre mujer?

-Nick, aquí tienes el informe que ha sacado el Dr Goldman sobre la muchacha recién llegada.- dijo María poniendo el informe sobre la mesa del despacho de Nick F. y después se marchó.

Nick abrió el sobre, sabía lo que contenía, más bien se lo imaginaba, pero no podía creérselo hasta que lo leyó detenidamente, y así era. Esa muchacha no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera SHIELD, solo iba a estar a salvo ahí, además quisiera o no tiene mucho que aprender de ahí, porque desde hoy sería parte para siempre de ellos. Nick analizó muy bien la situación y pensó que ella debía estar acompañada de alguien que pudiera mantenerla con vida, poniendo su vida entre las manos de esta persona, pero era la única solución para que ella no abandonase su mundo.

Por otra parte Steve tenía que acatar órdenes, así que al día siguiente se acercó a hablar con Elisa, tenía que hacerlo.

-Antes de que me insultes, o de lo que sea, escúchame. Tengo noticias de tu amiguita. ¿Te interesa conocer de qué se trata? ¿O tampoco me quiéres escuchar?- su voz era tan seductora que Elisa se quedó embobada por unos instantes, pero reaccionó.

-¿April? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? E intentado localizarla, pero me ha sido imposible.- empezó a imaginarse lo peor.- ¿No te habrás atrevido a...?

-¡No!- exclamó Steve sorprendido de la imaginación de Elisa.- ¿Y si así fuera qué? April es una chica muy hermosa, no tendría nada de malo.- de este modo hizo rabiar a Elisa, disfutaba mucho haciéndolo.- Pero no, por muy hermosa que sea, prefiero jugar con juegos más peligrosos. A lo que iba. Sé donde está April, pero antes de que armes un escándolo debes saber muchas cosas, no puedes verla hasta que hables con Nick Furia, yo te llevaré con él.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? En fin... Si no tengo de otra, vamonos ya.

Se fueron de inmediato en el descapotable de Steve a SHIELD. Elisa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era capaz de reconocer ese lugar, tenía sueños muy continuados en ese mismo sitio, no entendía nada y cada vez entendía menos. Elisa preguntaba por April, pero nadie quería decirla nada, nadie hablaba con ella, la ignoraban como sino existiese, y todo por órdenes de Nick Furia, decía que por el momento hasta que él no hablase con ella nadie sin su autorización podía hacerlo. Ni si quiera Steve Rogers estaba autorizado para hacerlo, una vez dentro de la agencia, él ya no podía hablar, simplemente conducirla hasta el despecho de Nick Furia. Una vez dentro del despacho, Steve salió y cerró la puerta.

-Ya había soñado con este lugar y con usted. ¿A qué se deben mis sueños? Si voy a estar aquí por alguna u otra razón que usted en cuestión de minutos me dará, quisiera saber por qué he tenido esos sueños continuados, algunos eran pesadillas, era espantoso lo que mis ojos vieron.- afirmó ella con una quebrantada por los nervios.

-Empezaré por el principio. Me imagino que usted habrá oído hablar de Los Vengadores, aunque haya sido en la televisión, pues ellos existen si es que usted tuvo algún día dudas sobre ello. April tiene en su ADN indicios de que posee dos poderes muy importantes, el del agua y el del fuego, de eso hablaré yo con ella. Y usted posee también ciertos poderes.- Elisa estaba quedando alucinada con cada una de las palabras de Nick Furia.- Eres capaz de leer el pensamiento de los demás.

-Por eso... Siempre oía voces en mi cabeza y hasta de pequeña me tuvieron que llevar a un psicólogo, por eso decidí estudiar psicología, porque me encanta ayudar a los demás como a mí me pudieron ayudar.- interrumpió a Nick F.

-Bueno.- continuó.- También posees ciertas habilidades que irás descubriendo con el tiempo, una de ellas es la capacidad de Aerokinesis, es decir, controlar y manipular el viento.

Mientras Nick Furia le explicaba todo a Elisa, ella entendía que debía mantenerse protegida, él al ver como ella reaccionaba con sensatez, decidió confesarla que iba a tener que quedarse en mano del Capitán América y su amiga en manos de Thor, todavía ninguno lo sabía, excepto ella, a quien se veía ilógico ocultárselo sabiendo que más pronto que tarde se enteraría.

A veces todo cambia cuando uno menos se lo espera, Elisa jamás pensó que tendría que pasar tanto tiempo con aquel hombre, que con su belleza, su manera de seducir, su mirada perpleja, su olor a playboy, harían que ella cayese rendida a sus pies. Elisa jamás permitiría enamorarse otra vez, ya lo hizo una vez y la hizo ser como es, no estaba dispuesta a volver a cambiar por amor. Steve conoció el amor solo una vez, pero ella murió porque ya le tocaba, ningún mortal dura para toda la vida y él lo sabía, supo resignarse a ello por mucho que lo lastimara, por eso decidió que no debía volverse a enamorar, no estaba preparado para volver a ver morir al amor de su vida. Todo sucede por algo, cuando te enamoras y ver todo es hermoso, cuando te traicionan, te mienten, te dicen que todo va estar bien, que es un amor para toda la vida, y luego todo se acaba y te das cuenta de que tan solo fueron palabras. Que ni la tierra ni el cielo pueden ocultar tanto sufrimiento.

Tras unas horas, April al fin abrió sus ojos azules como el cielo, vio todo aquello y se quedo alucinada, algo dentro de ella había cambiado, miró a su alrededor y su mirada se encontró con la de Thor. ¿Cómo reaccionará April cuando se entere de lo que estaba ocurriendo?


	3. Chapter 3

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Abrir los ojos y ver lo que hay a tu alrededor, mirar fijamente a esos ojos que te llenan de calor. Thor quiso explicarla todo lo que ocurría, pero no encontraba las palabras, por alguna razón desconocida necesitaba cuidar muchísimo de April y no solo porque así se lo hubieran ordenado, también porque su corazón se lo pedía.

Cuando Nick Furia y Elisa terminaron de hablar, ella decidió darse un paseo por la agencia SHIELD, sin ayuda de nadie, pues ya la conocía de sus sueños, pero necesitaba reconocerla con la mirada. Cada paso que daba la hacía recordar cada uno de sus sueños. De pronto se encontró con Steve y no dudó en perderse en su mirada y en recordar uno de sus sueños, donde un hombre y ella se besaban, un hombre del cual solo recuerda la mirada, una mirada imposible de olvidar, sentía que Steve y ella estaban conectados por alguna razón. ¿De qué se trata? Steve la observó fijamente, quiso acercarse, pero prefirió alejarse, no era el momento ni el lugar. No iba hacer nada que estuviera fuera de sus principios.

April cada vez entendía menos, sentía una energía tan grande dentro de ella, una vitalidad imposible de definir. Entonces decidió hablar, pedir respuestas.

-¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?- eran tantas preguntas que necesitaba responder April.

-Estamos en SHIELD, en un par de días podrás regresar a Estados Unidos.- respondió Thor angustiado.

-¿Por qué siento lo que siento? Algo dentro de mí ha cambiado.- afirmó ella acariciando su larga melena negra, con una mirada perdida y hermosa a la vez, esos ojos azules que iluminaban cada espacio de su ser.

-Nick Furia se encargará de mantenerte informada.- respondió Thor, yéndose de la habitación.

Y así fue, Nick Furia no tardo ni cinco minutos en aparecer por la habitación y ponerla al tanto de todo. A ella le parecía todo difícil de entender, no podía creerse todo aquello, pero cierta era que en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que todo aquello era verdad, una realidad de la que no poder escapar. Cada sueño queda perturbado por todo ser malvado, y por lo que se podía ver, April y Elisa jamás volverán a ser las mismas, tendrán que luchar para salvar sus vidas. Nick Furia se encargó de reunir a todo el equipo, principalmente a Thor, Capitán América, April y Elisa.

-Chicos y chicas. Demos la bienvenida a nuestro equipo a April y Elisa.- todos aplaudieron fuertemente.- Hay que preparar muy bien a estas dos muchachas, porque son nuevas en todo esto y porque alguien, un ser desconocido planea acabar con sus vidas. No sabemos si Hydra tiene algo que ver con esto, o si Loki lo está. Solo sabemos que alguien ya intentó acabar con la vida de April, pero Thor logró llegar a tiempo. Contra Elisa todavía no habido incidentos, pero sé de muy buena fuente que también quieren acabar con su vida. ¡Y nosotros estamos con el derecho de acabar con ello!- exclamó Nick Furia.

-Si se trata de Loki, te juro que lo mato yo mismo.- susurró Thor lleno de odio y desprecio.

Pasaron los días, se recuperó April y pudieron volver a sus hogares, Thor debía cuidar de April y Steve de Elisa, la cuestión es si ellas se dejaran cuidar, de momento no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, pero conociendo a Elisa no será tan fácil.

Regresaron a sus rutinas anteriores, tenían que estar muy atentas por si acaso, pero podían regresar a la Universidad y eso hicieron, pero se encontraron con una mujer poco agradable.

-Vosotras sois April y Elisa, las desaparecidas de la Universidad.- se burló dulcemente.- ¿Quién iba a decir que serían tan hermosas?

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Elisa seriamente.

-Mi nombre es Liliana Stewart, soy hermana de Jack, ¿te suena April?- preguntó Liliana con un sonrisa perpleja.

-Jack... ¿Él está aquí?- preguntó April asustada.

-No, él está de viaje de negocios, desde la muerte de papá está muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo para pasarse a verte, pero si gustas me encargó de que venga un día de estos a verte.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamó April alterada.

Elisa cada vez entendía menos porque se alteraba de esa manera April, y debía investigarlo, pero no sabía de que modo podría hacerlo, puesto que, April no estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello.

Mientras que en Estados Unidos las cosas iban así, en SHIELD, Nick Furia descubrió algo que no le gustó ni un pelo, tiene que ver con ese tal Jack Stewart.

-¿Cómo dice Dr. Goldman?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Como oyes Nick, son muchos años aquí y me vi en la obligación de contárselo. Mientras la hacía los estudios pertinentes, ella decía cosas, cosas ciertas, no quise decir nada hasta tener el resultado de los análisis, y era cierto, April fue violada por ese tal Jack Stewart. Estuvo embarazada de él, pero ella abortó sin que nadie se enterase de lo que ocurría, y por lo que ella decía en sueños... Él fue el responsable de que ella permaciera inconsciente.

-Pero... Ese tal Jack. ¿Quién es?- preguntó Nick. F. envuelto en dudas.- ¡María!- entró María.- Por favor, investigue si hay algún miembro en la organización terrorista Hydra con el nombre de Jack Stewart. ¡Lo necesito cuanto antes!- exlamó alterado.

En la Universidad todo iba lo más normal posible, excepto porque Thor siempre estaba cerca de April y Steve de Elisa, cosa que la empezó a cansar ya. Elisa siempre fue una chica independiente, iba y venía como solo ella quería, sus padres nunca se preocuparon por ella, simplemente la concedían cualquier capricho y ya, no se preocupaban por conocer a su hija, esta situación con sus padres también la hicieron como es, pero lo que más la llevó por este camino fue una traición, un engaño, algo que la mató por dentro. Ella no estaba dispuesta a volverse a enamorar, pero estaba en peligro de un nuevo amor, lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez que lo tenía cerca era inexplicable, ni el sol ni la tierra saben de que se trata.

Por otra parte, April logró acostumbrarse rápidamente a Thor, por el simple echo de que empezó a caerle bien, entonces fue cuando vio que no todos los hombres son malos como Jack. Y eso por una parte la hacía sentir segura y bien, pero por otra parte la daba miedo, porque eso podía significar enamorarse, de alguien inalcanzable para ella, aunque eso realmente solo eran pensamientos negativos en ella, porque Thor jamás pensó que podría volverse a enamorar, pero cuando pensó en la simple idea de que ella pudiera morir en cualquier momento lo mataba por dentro. ¿Eso quiere decir que ambos se están enamorando?

En la clase del profesor Pearson todo era raro siempre, el señor hacía una serie de juegos que empezaban a asustar aveces, porque parecía que quisiera juntar parejas en clase, en vez de dar clase de Psicología de la motivación y la emoción.

-El juego de hoy consiste en conocer los sentimientos de la otra persona. Las parejas que formé el anterior día siguen tal cual, así que como estuvieron ausentes tanto el señorito Steve como la señorita Elisa, pues formaran una pareja.-continuó.- Quiero que cada individuo sea capaz de enamorar a su pareja como siempre lo haría con cualquiera de la calle. Empecems con Steve y Elisa. Adelante chicos.- se levantaron y se acercaron a la zona donde estaba el profesor, es decir, enfrente de sus compañeros.

-Cualquier persona es capaz de verme y decir "waw", pero muy pocas son capaces de descubrir lo que hay bajo esta belleza.- afirmó Elisa sonriendo.- Déjame decirte, que en la cama soy una diosa, pero... Si me quieres para un rato me tendrás un par de horas, disfrutarás y yo misma desapareceré. Pero... Si me quieres para toda la eternidad, creeme que no te arrepentirás. Porque puedo causar deseo en cada uno de los chicos aquí presentes, pero sobre todo, como pareja puedo dar cada centímetro de mí para hacerte felir.- reconoció sonriendo, Steve disfrutaba con todo lo que oía.

-Mi turno. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer vibrar a cualquier mujer, a hacer que quien quiera acabe en mi cama, pero cuando me enamoró, no solo es pasión lo que desprendo, también es emoción, sentimiento, llamado amor.- acarició los labios de Elisa.

El profesor Pearson estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, que Steve y Elisa se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban sintiendo. De aquello que desprendían sus cuerpos cada vez que se tocaban o simplemente se miraban, aquel sentimiento llamado amor.

Se quedaron callados, Elisa suspiraba, Steve la acariciaba, de pronto se perdieron en sus miradas, se acercaron y no lo dudaron, se besaron. Entonces fue cuando el profesor Pearson aplaudió y acontinuación lo hicieron sus alumnos. De este modo, consiguió su objetivo y les enseñó una importante lección, la de descubrir los sentimientos de la otra persona, pero también los tuyos.

Cuando terminaron las clases, April fue a buscar a Thor para ir juntos a casa, debían recoger todas sus cosas porque se iban a ir a vivir a una casa que les consiguió Nick Furia para los cuatro. Steve y Elisa también fueron a por sus cosas, pero no dijeron ni media palabra en todo el camino, no sabían que decir ni que hacer con aquello que había ocurrido en la clase del profesor Pearson. Por otro lado, April y Thor habían llegado a congeniar bastante bien, empezaron hablar, ella por alguna razón le preguntó si tenía mujer, novia o algo parecido.

-La verdad. Si tuve un amor muy importante en mi vida, pero la asesinaron.- se lamentó.

-Lo siento. Yo... Nunca he amado a nadie, más bien porque nunca he dejado que me pasara. Por miedo, o por X razones. Pienso que el amor no se hizo para mí.- reconoció April con una mirada demasiado triste.

-Pero... Eso no lo sabrás sino lo intentas.- afirmó Thor aproximándose más a ella.- Intenta enamorarte, yo...

-Tú...

-Me gustaría volver a empezar de 0.- a punto de besarla.- Pero no puedo.- se apartó de ella.

Thor sentía que no podía, por la simple razón de que tenía tanto odio que era imposible dejar hueco para enamorarse, porque antes de poder ser feliz junto alguien más, debía acabar con su objetivo, la muerte de su hermano Loki. Acabar con él, April quería besarlo, pero él se apartó.

Elisa sintió algo muy extraño dentro de ella, algo la decía que iba a suceder algo en cualquier momento, entonces apareció y ella gritó con todo su ser. CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 4:**

Sus gritos eran de terror, de pronto se cruzaron mil imágenes por su mente, todo era miedo en ese momento, hasta que apareció Steve y la abrazó con fuerza, entonces fue cuando Elisa se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, realmente sí que lo había, pero su poder de hacerse invisible hacía que pareciese producto de la imaginación de Elisa y no de la realidad.

-Te lo juro Steve, él estaba aquí.- lo aseguraba con tanta seguridad como miedo.

Él no decía nada, sólo la abrazaba con fuerza intentándola calmar. Nick Furia se preguntaba que había ocurrido, entonces preguntó a María si ya estaba terminada la investigación sobre Jack Stewart, pero se encontró sin respuestas y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Ver el amanecer en soledad, ver que todo cambia en tan solo un día, saber que el destino que está escrito te hará sufrir, saber que tu vida va a estar llena de llantos y de miedos, saber que ya nada es como era antes.

April miraba sobre el cristal de su ventana, se daba cuenta de que fue mucho ya lo que perdió, ella debía luchar por eso que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que iba a sufrir y prefería el sufrimiento automático, que el duradero.

Por otra parte, seguían pasando los días, a 20 de abril estaban, ese día era un día muy significativo para Elisa, aquel día es la huella que dejaron a su roto corazón, los recuerdos se llenaron ese día y los ojos color café de Elisa se llenaron de lágrimas saladas, pero sobre todo, lágrimas de auténtico dolor. Ni si quiera April podía entender la razón de ese sufrimiento, ya habían pasado dos años y ella seguía llorando al recordarlo, algo más tuvo que haber pasado para que ella estuviese sufriendo tanto por aquellos recuerdos.

-¿Hay algo más en esos recuerdos que te atormentan verdad?- preguntó April angustiada.

-Yo lo amaba April, y por su culpa abandoné todo de mí, por su culpa me pasaba días sin comer, llegué a sufrir bulimia por un año, y ahora, meses después me ves así, llorar por un capullo que me arruinó la vida.- afirmó Elisa con tanto dolor en la mirada, que sus ojos se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas.

-Es que... Me entristece tanto verte así, no sé que te habrá hecho ese capullo, pero el karma se lo pagará, te lo prometo. Pero porfa deja de llorar.- suplicaba de tanto dolor al verla así.

-Es que no puedo. Tú no entiendes nada.- dijo Elisa y se marchó con su llanto a otro lado.

Elisa se juró así misma que no volvería a recaer, pero en ese día se sentía tan vulnerable y tan débil, que ya no la importaba morir, que si la querían asesinar la encontrases de una vez porque no quería seguir con vida, pero era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a acabar con su vida ella misma. Steve la encontró sentada en un rincón llorando sin cesa, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, él no entendía nada, nunca había visto a una mujer llorar tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo, se inclinó sobre ella para poder hablar con ella, pero ella decidió callar y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

Thor y Nick Furia vieron aquella escena y decidieron ir al despacho a hablar.

-¿Por qué lloraría tanto Elisa? ¿Sabes algo?- preguntó Nick F. intrigado.

-La verdad es que no, me causa intriga, pero no sé. Sólo espero que Capitán América por su bien no se enamore de esa niña.-respondió.

-Lo conozco bastante bien y sé que... Aunque no quiera, esa niña como tú la llamas le va a cambiar la vida, para bien o para mal, pero así sera.-afirmó Nick Furia.

Steve y Elisa permanecían abrazados, ella le pidió perdón, lo soltó y se fue corriendo. Entonces fue cuando se lo encontró frente a frente... Ahí estaba, el causante de sus lágrimas. CONTINUARÁ.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 5:**

Tanto tiempo esperado para el reencuentro, tantas lágrimas expulsadas por un "ya no te quiero", todo ese dolor que causó una despedida, arriesgarse tanto por tan poco.

-Elisa...-susurró soriendo.

-Eric Smith...- al mencionar esas palabras Elisa no pudo evitar derrumbarse.

-Espera. Te pido perdón.- se lamentó Eric al verla así de derrumbada.

-¡No!- exclamó llorando sin cesar.-¡Óyeme tú a mí! Por tu culpa cometí locuras, por tu culpa cometí el peor error de mi vida. Fuiste el amor de mi vida, por ti renuncié a tanto, por tu culpa perdí demasiado.

Al oir estas palabras Steve se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía utilizado, mal. Steve dio un golpe sobre la puerta, Thor intentó tranquilizarlo, pero le resultó algo imposible, le preguntó cual era la razón de aquel comportamiento y Steve señaló con la mirada a Elisa, entonces Thor entendió todo.

Elisa y Eric seguían discutiendo.

-Y otra cosa, ¿cómo diablos conseguiste mi nueva dirección?- preguntó Elisa.

-Me la dio Alice, me dijo que aquí podía encontrarte.

Thor necesitaba hablar de todo esto con Elisa, entonces fue y la agarró del brazo llevándosela a la habitación en la que se encontraba Steve y echó a Eric.

-¡Eres un bestia! Me has lastimado, y... Explícame, ¿cómo carajos quieres pasar de desapercibido si reaccionas así?- preguntó Elisa enfadada.

-¡Perdón!- exclamó Thor con irnonía.

-¿Por qué la tragiste? ¿No viste que estaba hablando con ese chico?- preguntaba Steve intentando disimular su furia.

-¿Y tú no te viste a ti? Mueres de amor por Elisa, y te jodía en lo más profundo verla con otro.- aseguró Thor con firmeza.

-Pero... ¿Qué os pasa en la cabeza? Eric y yo estábamos aclarando muchas cosas.- Elisa empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.

-¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? Haber os explico, yo sé que ambos os gustáis, ect.- afirmaba Thor con incredulidad.

-Pero... ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! No entendéis, por vuestra culpa tal vez no vuelva a saber nada de él, y necesitaba muchas respuestas. Iba a llegar a un acuerdo con ese hombre, un acuerdo muy importante para mí.- reconoció angustiada y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, Thor iba a ir detrás de ella, pero Steve lo detuvo.

Mientras que Steve salía a correr mientras pensaba en todo lo que había estado pasando relacionado con Elisa, ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto pensando en aquello que podría haber tenido y que estaba apunto de recuperar, pero ahora tal vez no vuelva a recuperar aquello que tanta falta la hace.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Loki planificaba un plan para acabar con la vida de su hermano, pensó que con la muerte de Jane conseguiría acabar con él, pero cierto era que para acabar con él tenía que asesinarlo, lo que no se podía imaginar era que Thor estaba planificando un plan para asesinarlo, plan que tuvo que ser aplazado por April y Elisa.

Al igual que con Elisa y Steve ocurría algo, con April y Thor ocurría algo parecido. Thor se negaba a la idea de poderse enamorar, de poder dar todo por una persona nuevamente, no se veía capaz de poder volver a perder algo, por eso se resignaba a no tenerlo por mucho que lo quisiera, desde Jane no conoció ni una sola sonrisa más a su corazón, pero desde que llegó April todo esto cambió. Un día mientras él entrenaba en el mini-gym que tenían en el último piso de la casa, apareció April queriendo hablar con él.

-Thor... ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que aguantar esto?- le preguntó April, pero al ver que él no respondía decidió proseguir.- Es decir... Yo no busqué esto, yo sólo quería sacarme mi carrera de veterinaria, nada más. Y ahora me encuentro con que tengo poderes, y con que me quieren matar. Yo ya no sé si tomarmelo a chiste, o que hacer.- reconoció angustiada.

-Sé que no es fácil.- dejó la máquina y se acercó a ella.- Supongo que es muy complicado cambiar tu vida de la noche a la mañana, yo nací siendo esto ya, me crié en esto. Dicen que tú también naciste con ello, pero que al vivir en otro ambiente, en otro mundo, esto se durmió y ahora fue cuando despertó.- Thor intentó que sonara lo menos violento posible. April suspiró.

Tras ese suspiro pasaron largos minutos de angustia, y de incertidumbre a causa del silencio, April quería hablar más, pero por alguna razón no la hacía, hasta que por fin sacó fuerzas y tomó la iniciativa.

-Thor... Es que ya no se trata solo de eso.- él no entendía nada y la miraba con temor a escuchar lo que venía después.- Thor... Creo que me estoy.- respiró hondo y continuó.- Me estoy enamorando de ti Thor.

Al oir esa confesión de amor, Thor solo supo hacer una cosa, aproximarse más a ella, agarrarla de la cintura, ponerla contra su cuerpo y besarla apasasionadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Steve al terminar su circuito entró en el mini-gym y accidentalmente los interrumpió, se disculpó y se fue, aunque ellos no le hacían ni caso, pues seguían besándose.

En cuanto Steve estaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones, se quedó vislumbrado ante la puerta de habitación de Elisa, entonces instantes después ella abrió la puerta y lo encontró ahí, se disculpó por lo ocurrido en la tarde y decidió contarle lo que había ocurrido.

-Eric y yo teníamos que llegar a un acuerdo. Yo... No quiero volver con él ni nada, pero si me lastimaba todo tanto, era por el simple hecho de que... Puff... Steve entra por favor, si quieres entenderme necesitas conocer toda la historia.

Steve aunque no quisiera oirla por el dolor que lo causó, decidió entrar y escucharla para luego poder opinar, porque por desgracia la angustia y la curiosidad lo mataban. CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 6:**

Aveces la vida te muestra unos objetivos muy concretos, objetivos a los que piensas nunca llegar porque sabes realmente para que naciste. Pero la cuestión cuando te introduces en un mundo muy diferente del cual vienes. Aveces los seres humanos nacemos para equivocarnos y otros solo viven de sus existos olvidándose de que nadie en este universo es perfecto, pero simplemente viven de ello.

Elisa tenía mucho que hablar con Steve, no sabía por donde empezar realmente, pero decidió empezar narrando sus principios desde niña y así lo hizo.

-Cuando yo era una niña, no había nada a quien poderme aferrar, me enseñaron a estar sola, a no aferrarme a nadie, a no mostrar mis emociones, a seguir mi única meta "El Éxito", yo cuando conocí a Eric todavía no sabía cual era mi "éxito" realmente, a que éxito deber conseguir, sólo sabía que cualquier ser humano para mí debía ser inferior a mí. Esos fueron los principios que me enseñaron en casa, mi padre un gran empresario de éxito conocido en todo el mundo, admirado por todos, luego estaba mi madre, ella era diferente, me cuidaba mucho, pero siempe me decía que a quien debía obedecer era a mi padre, sólo a él, porque ella muy pronto me dejaría, y efectivamente, cuando cumpli doce años murió y yo la había prometido seguir el camino de mi padre. Sigo sin conocer la razón de su muerte, pero ya me resigné a su pérdida. Eric y yo prácticamente nos criamos juntos, el único deseo de mi padre era que me casara con él para así poder unir su empresa con la de sus padres. Eric se encargó de enamorarme, de decirme cuan maravilloso era todo, él se encargó de que mi mundo en el que siempre me crié y en el que siempe estuve se rompiera por completo y a causa de eso me volví una burbuja que el dominaba a su antojo, yo no quería perderlo, por eso siempre me dijeron que no aferrara a nadie porque me podían lastimar y ya no habría vuelta atrás, entonces se fue y me dejo.-empezó a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas inmensamente, lo que venía a continuación era muy duro para ella.- Eric se fue dejándome un regalito.-la temblaba la voz.- Me dejó embarazada...- entonces Elisa se levantó y se fue en dirección a la ventana dándole la espalda.- Cuando me hice las radiografías y todos los estudios pertinentes, me dijeron que si abortaba podía morir yo, mi padre quería acabar con la vida de ese bebé, pero no con la mía, entonces no aborté, sufrí todos los dolores del embarazo, llegó el parto... Mi padre me acompañó hasta el final, yo quería cargar aunque sea un vez a mi bebé, pero estaba tan débil que acabé inconsciente dos días, cuando desperté mi bebé ya no estaba, mi padre lo había dado en adopción.

Elisa se rompió por completo, entonces fue cuando Steve entendió todo perfectamente, porque ese dolor, porque ese querer llegar a un acuerdo con Eric, porque tal vez él podía ayudarla a buscar a su hijo, un hijo que es de ambos, no fue creado en el mejor momento ni en las mejores circunstancias, pero si algo era cierto, es que nació de un amor verdadero que sí que existió, que aunque ahora sólo sea un recuerdo bañado en lágrimas, duele porque ahí hubo amor.

El amor es muy complicado, April había confesado su amor a Thor y él no dudó en besarla, pero cuando sus labios se separaron, él cobró conciencia de lo que había ocurrido, la separó de él y la recomendó que olvidara ese amor, porque él no podía volver a sufrir lo mismo, se lo prometió así mismo y no estaba dispuesta a fallar a su objetivo, matar a su hermano Loki. Cuando dijo todo eso se marchó dejándola llorando sin cesar. April nunca se había enamorado a causa de ese violento e inesperado encuentro que tuvo hace dos años con Jack Stewart, entonces llega Thor y pone tu mundo al revés, luego resulta que tienes poderes y que te quieren asesinar.

Cuando te arrepientes tanto de no haber tenido el coraje de haber enfrentado al mundo por aquello tan hermoso como es el tener un hijo, y te das cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Elisa sólo quería conocer a su hijo, nada más, tal vez no lo volviese a ver jamás, sólo quería verlo una sola vez y afirmar que está bien. Han pasado ya dos años desde entonces y Elisa no ha tenido el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a su padre.

Thor no podía creerse lo que había hecho, rechazar a una mujer que no solo es hermosa, sino que también tiene inteligencia, tan dulce, tan bueno, tan honesta... Demasiado bueno para ser real, pero Thor tenía que acabar con la vida de su hermano antes que pensar en él y en sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ahoran era una caja de dudas revueltas.

Aveces los seres humanos no tendemos a pensar en lo que nuestro corazón siente, simplemente razona pensando que es lo mejor para todos o para él/ella, pero cierto es que cuando el sentimiento es puro e inmenso no debería derrotarlo nada, pero no es tan fácil como se pinta.

Nick Furia citó a todo el equipo.

-Tengo noticias que daros. La preparación y transformación de April y Elisa tiene que adelantarse.-dijo Nick Furia preocupado.

-No entiendo Nick. Aquí está pasando algo más.- reconoció Thor empezando a preocuparse.

-Cierto. ¿Qué pasa Nick?- preguntó Steve con incertidumbre.

April y Elisa no entendían nada, no dijeron tampoco nada porque estaban alucinado, además prefirieron esperar a oír todo. Entonces llegó una persona, un hombre, un ser "desconocido" pero conocido a la vez, Elisa tenía varias preguntas.

-¡Qué haces aquí!- exclamó Elisa llena de emociones.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Verlo allí era una inesperada sorpresa para Elisa, es como si todo fuera diferente, como si en vez de su padre fuera un desconocido. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese él?

-¡Papá!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí hija. Soy uno de los capitanes de este barco. ¿Entiendes lo que digo no? Hablo literalmente.-respondió Anthony Thompson.

-Así es Elisa, el señor Anthony lleva muchos años invirtiendo en SHIELD. ¿Es tu padre el señor Anthony?- preguntó Steve conociendo la respuesta. Se produjo un silencio.

-Hija, sé que llevamos tiempo separados, desde hace dos años no tenemos mucha relación, por temas de mi trabajo y por temas de SHIELD.

-Papá... ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que soy? Tú también me engañaste, el hombre perfecto, el que jamás comete un error.- dijo Elisa de forma irónica.

-Permítanme hablar con todo el equipo después, primero tengo que hablar con mi hija.- la cogió del brazo y se la llevó al despacho del señor Nick Furia.

Parecía increíble lo que estaba pasando, Elisa estaba hablando con su padre de un tema del cual pensaba nunca hablar, de la muerte de su madre... Parecía ser que Elisabeth Thompson no murió de ningún virus o de ninguna enfermedad rara como siempre habían dicho, nunca lo dejaron claro, pero justo ahora su padre decidió abrir el cajón de mierda.

-Tu madre murió porque fue atacada por unos hombres que pretendían matarte para apoderarse de esos poderes que tú posees.

-Entonces...- Elisa empezó a emocionarse.- Yo soy la culpable... Murió por salvarme.-empezó a llorar.

-Posees el poder de leer pensamientos, también posees aerokinesis el poder que te permite controlar el viento, y la cryokinesis igual pero con el hielo. Estos poderes usados correctamente son muy útiles y te pueden salvar en muchas ocasiones. Pero hay algo malo.- reconoció Anthony angustiado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necrokinesis. Este poder te permite causar la muerte instántanea. Una vez que empieces a utilizarlo, puede ser destructible. Por eso siempre fui así contigo.-reconoció Anthony angustiado.

Al fin Elisa comprendió porque toda su vida había sido así de complicada, porque tuvo que sufrir tanto, porque su padre no quería que matase a nadie. Anthony también la explicó el hecho de porque no pudo abortar cuando estuvo embarazada y era nada más ni nada menos que porque moriría ella también porque sus poderes se debilitarían y la necrokinesis se podía volver contra ella. Por esa razón tampoco es recomendable que tenga hijos porque con mucha suerte corrió esa criatura, porque ella misma sin darse cuenta podría haberlo asesinado. Elisa se angustió mucho, porque tenía la esperanza de poder tener hijos ya que al primero no lo puede tener junto a ella, pero no es así, puede causar la muerte de su propio hijo y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Por otra parte, Thoy y April seguían en las mismas, ella ya había cumplido con su parte de confesarle su amor, pero él no quiso tomarla de la mano y arriesgarse, cierto es que la besó como impulso, un impulso que demuestra que en el fondo siente algo pero no lo quiere reconocer. Es comprensible después de todo, nadie le dijo que fuera a volverse a enamorar, ya lo hizo una vez y su hermano se encargó de romper con lo único que realmente le importaba y ahora su único objetivo es matar a Loki, y no parara hasta el final. Pero lo que no se espera Thor es lo que Loki le tiene preparado, Loki tiene un guarida de la cual no piensa salir hasta que esté todo preparado y entonces atacar.

Loki y sus hombres estaban aliados con Hydra, era la peor alianza, porque ellos juntos podían acabar con el mundo, no solo con SHIELD sino con el mundo humano también podrían acabar, obviamente Los Vengadores no sé lo esperaban, pero Nick Furia sí, gracias a su inteligencia estaban ideando un plan mucho más poderoso.

-Pero... ¿Qué coño es esto?- peguntó Natasha Romanoff.

-Esos modelos señorita.- se burló Tony Stark.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Qué pretende Nick Furia? Para esto hasta nosostros debemos entrenarnos más.- aseguró Hulk.

-Chicos... Hay malas noticias.- dijo Thor con preocupación.

-Así es... Loki y Hydra es posible que estén aliados.- afirmó Steve seriamente.

-Pero eso sólo es una suposición, no quiere decir que sea así. Bueno aunque viniendo de esos capullos no me extraña nada.- dijo Tony sentándose sobre el sillón.

-Está bien... Traedme a esas chicas, que yo misma las voy a preparar.- afirmó Natasha. Entonces llegó Ninck Furia.

-No sé si puedas señorita Widow. No sé si nadie pueda, al menos con Elisa, con April no será tan complicado, pero quien me preocupa es Elisa.- reconoció Nick. F. realmente preocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre con ella Nick?- preguntó Steve empezando a alterarse y angustiado.

-Ella... Yo desconocía este detalle hasta que hablé con su padre Anthony Thompson. Resulta que posee la necrokinesis.- dijo Nick. F. angustiado.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Hulk. Todos tenían cara de preocupación.

-La capacidad de causar la muerte instantánea.- dijo Natasha preocupada.- Entonces... Si es así.- supiró.- Nadie puede entrenarla y sí no lo hace correctamente, podría...- No podía continuar hablando, entonces miró a Nick Furia para que terminara la frase.

-Así es... Si no es usado correctamente, sobre todo a la hora de entrenamiento, es capaz de morir asesinada por sí misma.- Nick Furia estaba realmente angustiado con la situación.

Al oir aquello Steve se preocupoó demasiado, no podía ni imaginarse la simple idea de poderla perder, no quería ni imaginárselo, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, a tal punto que daría la vida por ella, y aunque él no estuviese capacitado para hacerlo iba a investigar todo lo que fuese necesario, pero si nadie quería hacerlo él ayudaría a Elisa a entrenarse. Pero Nick Furia se negó, porque él mismo debía hacerlo y no ningún otro de los suyos, no se podía perder más personal.

Cuando Nick Furia se encerró en su despacho para analizar todo lo que debía hacer, aparecieron unos hombres en una de las salas de entrenamiento, ese hombre, ya visible y reconocible, era Jack Stewart, estaba con hombres reconocibles de Hydra, era uno de sus aliados y empezó a atacar a la gente presente, quería secuestrar a April y a Elisa, principalmente a April. Cuando uno de los hombres la sujetó ella empezó a gritar, pero él se encargó de dormirla, entonces apareció Elisa que iba junto a María empezó a gritar "¡Auxilio, auxilio!", María sacó su arma y empezó a disparar, solo logró dar a uno de ellos, entonces aparecieron Los Vengadores y se encargaron de los hombres de Hydra, una vez derrotados Thor se llevó a April a una habitación, Steve abrazó a Elisa prometiéndola que todo iba a estar bien. Pero aún quedaba uno con vida, Jack Stewart. Elisa se abalanzó sobre él y empezó no sólo a controlar sus poderes sino que también heredó más fuerza física y lo golpeaba fuertemente, de pronto en un descontrol de la situación, a causa de la adrenalina ella empezó a utilizar la necrokinesis accidentalmente. Llegaron Nick Furia y Anthony y la tuvieron que detener porque estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien que les sería útil, y lo que es peor podría herirse así misma y a los que la rodean.

Después pasado todo esto, Steve fue a ver a Elisa pero la encontró inconsciente, no reaccionaba. ¿Qué pasaba? CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 8:**

Estar inconsciente con recuerdos que te siguen hasta en el más profundo de tus sueños. El recuerdo de haber perdido todo con cuanto soñaste, aveces esos sueños se convierten en pesadillas. El Dr. Goldman había dicho que no había nada de lo que preocuparse que Elisa en cuestión de un par de horas reaccionaría.

La preocupación que ahogaba a April de sólo pensar que podía perder a su actual mejor amiga no podía ni imaginárselo. En un momento de descontrol y preocupación empezó a llorar y al ver que tenía al lado a Thor lo abrazó con mucha intensidad, él no pudo negarle ese abrazo porque incluso él lo necesitaba.

Pasaron las horas y al fin los ojos de Elisa se abrieron para ver de nuevo la luz, a quien primero vio fue a su padre realmente preocupado, y en la otra punta de la habitación estaba Steve.

-Papá... Déjame a solas con él porfavor.- le susurró a su padre, él obedeció y los dejó a solas.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado, realmente me preocupé mucho.- reconoció Steve emocionado.

-Steve... He tomado una decisión. ¿Podré contar contigo?- preguntó ella acariciando su melena ondulada pelirroja. Él la miraba fijamente a sus ojos castaños encontrando respuesta para aquello, pero por alguna razón desconocida simplemente asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que la apoyaría en todo fuese lo que fuese. Ella continuó.- Entonces... Mi decisión es acabar con esto cuanto antes, ellos lo que quieren es matarme y arrebatar mis poderes, al igual que con April. Acabaré con esto y luego desapareceré. Todos pensarán que habré muerto porque yo misma provocaré mi supuesta muerte, entonces me iré y nadie más sabrá nada de mí.- en su voz se hallaba tristeza.

Al oir aquello, Steve se derrumbó, empezó a llorar como nunca quiso hacerlo, la rogaba que no lo dejara, que él dejaría todo por ella. Ella no podía decir nada respecto a lo que él la pedía, cierto es que se le rompía el corazón de verlo así, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a matarlo ni a él ni a nadie, en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor. Él acaració los labios de ella, labios que se fundieron con los suyos en un solo beso lleno de pasión, pero aún así nadie haría cambiar de opinión a nuestra querida Elisa.

Thor miraba fijamente los ojos azules como el mar, claros como la playa y dulce como el chocolate, esos eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, los de April. Ella también lo miraba, le encantaba como le quedaba esa melena, le encantaba su sonrisa, cautivadora y enamoradiza. En definitiva, estos dos se estaban enamorando.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no dejas de enamorarme?- le preguntó April empujándolo.

-¿Te crees que a mí me gusta?- respondió Thor formulando otra pregunta.

-¿El qué? Deja de rayarme, de hacerme la vida más complicada. Yo era feliz sin querer saber nada de los chicos, pero llegaste tú y todo cambió.- respondió April desesperada porque ya no sabía que más hacer.

-¿Y tú a mí me la haces acaso más sencilla? Mi vida es una mierda desde que llegaste.- afirmó Thor en un monto de rabia y desesperación.

-¡No te entiendo, por qué no te vas y me dejas ya!- exclamó April.

-Porque te amo. ¡Ya! ¡Contenta!- exclamó lleno de rabia y se marchó corriendo dejándola totalmente boquiabierta.

Por fin Thor se atrevió a confesar lo que sentía, aunque tal vez eso no sirviera de mucho, pero algo era algo. April y Thor se amaban y no podían ocultarlo más tiempo, pero Thor cegado por su objetivo que como ya sabemos era matar a Loki, y April con ese orgullo que se estaba apoderando de ella. Ninguno aceptaría tener a nada hasta que al menos acabase todo.

El amor que había en los corazones de Elisa y Steve era posiblemente enorme, pero Elisa ya había tomado una decisión y no había poder humano que la hiciese recapacitar.

Tras haber sufrido insufribles entrenamientos durante todas aquellas semanas llegó la hora para acabar con todo y empezar de nuevo... Elisa ya tenía decidido su destino para después de la guerra, una guerra que se trata de salvar vidas pero principalmente la vida de quien tú amas.

-Chicos y chicas. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi equipo y si en el futuro no lo logramos cosa que yo tengo fé que no pase, aquí siempre me tendréis para lo que sea, porque yo iré con vosotros hasta la muerte.- dijo Nick F. con firmeza, palabras que provocaron fuertes aplausos.

-Quiero deciros que... En el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, he disfrutado mucho de compañía excelente, que os voy a echar mucho de menos.- lo decía Elisa emocionándose cada vez más, pero aguantándose las lágrimas.- Aunque tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos, quiero que sepáis que donde desea que yo esté jamás os olvidaré.

-Los que jamás olvidaremos esto seremos nosotros, gracias. Elisa y April, gracias por ayudarnos con esto.- agradeció Hulk.

-Cierto es que aunque no me gusta lo cursi. Debo reconocer que ha sido un placer trabajar con vosotras, y que seguro nos volveremos a encontrar algún día y veremos todo esto como un chiste que jamás olvidaremos.- reconoció Natasha seria.

-Chicas, os deseo lo mejor en todo. Y para lo que sea aquí estoy, ha sido un placer conoceros.- aseguró Tony con un sonrisa.

-Chicos, ¿por qué parece que os despedís? No lo hagáis.- empezó a emocionarse Steve.- April me alegro mucho de conocerte y sé que haremos juntos grandes cosas, como un equipo, todos juntos. Y tú Elisa, ¿qué puedo decirte que no sepas? Que te amo, y que todo lo que haré de hoy en adelante será en nombre de este gran amor.- dijo Steve cogiéndola de la mano.

-Ya sabía yo que estos dos tenían algo.- dijo Natasha sonriendo y haciendo reir a los demás.

-Elisa una gran muchacha, noble, bella, lo tiene todo normal que Capitán América se haya enamorado, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, y tú April, la persona que más me ha marcado desde que murió Jane.- dijo Thor agachando la cabeza.

-Gracias chicos. Pero yo sí que me voy, me voy para no volver. Elisa Thompson tiene que comenzar de nuevo lejos para no hacer daño a nadie.- dijo Elisa tristemente.

Entonces no pudo evitar al final llorar, April fue de inmediato a abrazarla intensamente, y después fueron el resto del equipo, Los Vengadores y hasta Nick Furia se unió al abrazo

Llegó la hora de acabar para comenzar de nuevo. ¿Qué pasará en esta Guerra? CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9(final 1Temp)

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 9:**

Luchar por salvar vidas es más fácil que luchar por el amor de tu vida, es complicado, porque al fin y al cabo no sabes lo que pueda pasar después. Cuando tienes miedo de lo que puedar pasar en un futuro o simplemente cuando quieres huir de ese futuro y escaparte bien lejos para no tener que aceptar la realidad, una realidad que aveces puede ser buena, pero niguna felicidad es absoluta.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Steve triste.

-Sí...- Elisa se detuvo, parecía que quería hablar, pero no lo hacía, hasta que al fin se decidió a proseguir sus palabras.- Steve. Te quiero, no lo olvides nunca.- en él surgió una sonrisa llena de esperanza.- Pero... Yo quiero que hagas tu vida, una vida sin mí. Porque es un amor condenado por la necrokinesis. Te quiero.- lo besó y se marchó corriendo.

No pudieron evitar llorar, cada uno por su lado, pero lloraron del dolor que sentían en el pecho, era como una puñalada lenta de una espada, clavándotela y haciendo que el dolor se haga cada vez mayor.

Cinco minutos antes de comenzar la batalla definitiva, o eso esperaban, April y Thor tuvieron una conversación de la cual salieron con más vitalidad que el miedo que sentían, aunque hacían todo lo posible para que no se notase.

-April.

-Thor.

Ambos susurraron, caminaron hasta encontrarse frente a frente, se hizo un silencio y comenzaron a salir las palabras.

-April quiero decirte, que te amo y que sí voy a luchar por esto. Pero sólo una vez que haya terminado esta batalla y mi hermano pague, entonces ahí... Será cuando estaré contigo.

-Quieres decir que... Si por un casual perdemos. No solo perderá SHIELD, ¿también nosotros?- preguntó April intentando analizar la situación.

-No quiere decir que sea así exactamente, pero sí. Yo solo viviré en paz cuando Loki haya muerto y pague por todo lo que me hizo, pero si sobrevive, corre el riesgo de que no te pueda salvar a ti tampoco y no quisiera que murieses por mi culpa.- acarició sus labios a punto de besarla, pero al final decidió marcharse.

Ambos morían por juntar sus labios y fundirse juntos, pero sabían que no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

Una hora después comenzó. La organización terrorista Hydra y Loki y los suyos llegaron, pero antes de ponerse a combatir, "hablaron", es decir, discutieron.

-Mmm Hola. Cuanto tiempo Nick Furia.- saludó de forma burlona Baron Stucker.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sr. Stucker, al fin nos tenemos frente a frente.- Nick Furia empezó a verlo con el odio que siempre lo tuvo.

-No perdamos más el tiempo. Quiero proponerles algo. Mirad, a mí me encantaría tener los poderes de April y Elisa, pero me conformo si quereis con Elisa, es decir, nosotros hacemos la vista gorda y ella se va con nosotros. ¿Qué os parece?- dijo sonriendo Loki.

-¡No! A ella ni se os ocurra tocarla.- exclamó Steve enfadado.

-Sr. Capitán América, ¿Por qué complicarlo todo? Vosotros seguiréis como siempre y nosotros pues con más poder, simplemente, es fácil.- intentaba convencerlos Loki, pero obviamente era imposible. Todos empezaron a hablar y armar un jaleo de ruído.

-¡Callad!- exclamó Elisa ya enfadada.- No podemos dejarnos pisotear por basura.- sacó un arma.- Así que... Si quereis de verdad, si me quereis de verdad, dejad de hablar, de discutir como críos de cinco años, yo creo que somos ya bastante mayorcitos, para callar e ir a la acción. ¿Ustedes no lo creen así?- Elisa era muy astuta, y había ganado una madurez que a lo mejor, si no hubiera pasado todo esto, no hubiera conseguido.

-Mi hermana tiene razón. Elisa para mí siempre vas a ser mi hermana, te quedes o no.- dijo April con una esencia de dolor en la mirada.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Baron Stucker.- ¿Ya tomó una decisión?

-Sí... La de acabar con vosotros.- les miró fijamente y empezó a tomar actitudes.

Todos la siguieron, no iban a descansar hasta acabar con ellos, hasta hacer que derramasen sangre y se limpiasen con ella. Elisa fue a por una chica que la parecía fácil de derrotar, April fue a por unos hombres que la parecieron realmente fáciles de persuadir y matar... Pero cuando acabó con ellos, en un descuido quien se le abalanzó, fue ni más ni menos... Que Loki.

-Señorita, no crees que eres demasiado joven y bonita como para matar a mis hombres, no te parece que... No deberías manchar tus preciosas manos con sangre.- la sonrisa de Loki intimidaba a April.

-No, la verdad. Yo no quise esto, pero una vez que empiezo, acabo. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias estúpido.- April hablaba con mucha astucia y determinación, y con una dulzura que Thor la vislumbraba y se enamoraba cada vez más.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla hermanito. Yo me encargo April, tú déjanos.- afirmó Thor, Apil se echó hacia atrás, y Thor empezó a golpearle con su martillo, y empezó a verse sangre.

Cuando parecía que aquella batalla la iba a ganar Thor, le surgieron obstáculos porque otros tres hombres lo detuvieron y entonces lo agarraron con fuerza y él no tuvo más remedio que intentar desatarse de ellos, pero no podía, y Loki aprovechó para atacar. April reaccionó en función de sus sentimientos, se llenó de odio hacia Loki, usó todas sus fuerzas, y empezó a descifrar un conjuro que cuando lo oyó Nick Furia, supo que April iba a derrotar a Loki, por un momento pensaron todos que no, porque se hacía débil, y ella al no ver resultados, empezó a debilitarse más, pero entonces, Elisa se acercó a ella, la agarró de la mano, y la acompañó en el cónjuro, gritaron con fuerza, y Loki y los suyos quedaron totalmente derrotados, Baron Stucker no se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, eran mucho más fuertes de lo que nadie se imaginaba, una sola ya es mortal, y las dos inderrotables.

Cuando pensaron que todo había acabado, April corrió a los brazos de Thor, se fundieron como antes querían hacerlo y no pudieron, hasta que de pronto, se dieron cuenta de que varios hombres de Hydra, entre ellos, Baron Stucker, seguían con vida.

-Esto no quedará así, os lo juro, esto sólo ha sido una batalla, y la guerra acaba de empezar. Nos veremos de nuevo las caras.- aseguró Baron Stucker, con más odio que antes.

-¡No!- exclamó Elisa.- Lo siento.- se susurró así misma, cerró los ojos, suspiró y los volvió a abrir, se veía un brillo especial, una mirada determinada.

-Oh no... ¿Qué vas hacer?- se preguntó Steve Rogers.

-Esto acaba aquí. Chicos, chicas. April hermana... Yo ya determiné mi futuro, acaba aquí o no acaba nunca, y lo siento, pero decidí que sea lo primero. Steve...- empezó a susurrar, todos se asustaron, hasta el mismo Baron.- Steve te amo.- agachó la mirada, la levantó... Y...- No te saldrás con la tuya, ni hoy ni nunca. ¿Me querías a mí verdad? ¿Por qué? Antes de proseguir, me gustaría poder oir tu respuesta.

-Porque eres la hija de Margareth Thompson.- reconoció Baron St.

-No entiendo... ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

-Yo siempre quise formar una familia con ella, ella y yo fuimos novios, pero tu padre se interpuso entre nosotros, y jamás sabré... Si eres mi hija o la de Anthony.

-¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? ¿Tú mi padre? Nunca. Mi único padre se llama Anthony Thompson. Jamás te aceptaría como mi padre. Gilipollas.- Elisa le insultaba sin ton ni son ya, era tanto el odio que estaba sintiendo, que era incapaz de llamarle por su nombre y recurría a los insultos.- Bueno... Ya me harté de hablar contigo, me agota hablar con la gente que no merece de mi atención, y mucho menos de mi tiempo. Y odio esperar, así que... No te preocupes. SHIELD no intervendrá en esto.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Steve R.- ¿Enserio no vais hacer nada? ¡Nick!.- empezó a desesperarse.

-No chico. Relájate. Confía un poco en ella, todo saldrá bien.- lo tranquilizó Nick F.

Todo comenzó de nuevo... Elisa había tomado una decisión, ¿recordáis? Pues... Determinó no luchar contra la organización enemiga, determinó usar la necrokinesis, determinó morir por los suyos, lo usó con tanta potencia, que hasta Baron se compadeció de ella, y sintió la necesidad de intentar salvarla, pero en su intento, murió él, todos sus aliados habían acabado muertos, otros heridos, y otros huyeron antes de acabar peor que los demás, ya no quedaba nadie allí.

-Elisa... No puedo permitir que mueras por mi culpa, seas o no seas mi hija, yo te querré siempre como una hija, mi sueño de acabar con todos gracias a ti, se me ha ido a la mierda, si voy a morir, quiero hacerlo salvándote. Te amo.- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Elisa estaba tendida en el suelo, ya había parado de usar su poder, parecía completamente muerta, Steve corrió a abrazarlo, no cesaba de llorar, April abrazó a Thor llorando desesperadamente, pensando que su mejor amiga, su hermana, había muerto por salvar a todos.

Pasaron unos días, después de todo lo ocurrido, se respiraba paz en SHIELD, aunque estaban todos muy tristes, porque pensaban que Elisa había muerto, la organizaron un funeral. Todos la lloraron, hasta Natasha, ella que va de dura por el mundo, lloró de tristeza.

-Hermana, tus deseos son órdenes, debes estar orgullosa, al fin vivo una preciosa historia de amor, de esas que pintan en las películas, pero soy la chica más triste del universo por haber perdido a la única persona que le motivó a ser quien soy, pero... Sé que tú no quieres esto, y yo, voy a luchar para que tu recuerdo jamás se borré, y voy a ser feliz, como tú siempre quisiste. Te quiero mucho hermanita.- lloraba, pero April estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que Elisa, quería.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de haberte conocido, y de que hayas sido el pilar más importante para la vida de mi vida, es decir, para April, estaré eternamente agradecido contigo, y habló en nombre de todos, cuando digo que gracias a ti, esta pesadilla terminó, y que jamás te borraremos de nuestra memoria, porque tú recuerdo, permanecerá en lo alto de SHIELD.- afirmó Thor con tristeza.

-Querida, hija mía, jamás te olvidaré, eres mi hija, aunque siempre tuve la duda, hoy sé que lo eres, solo una hija mía, haría lo que tú hiciste. Prometo encargarme, de hacer una ONG en tu nombre, como tú siempre soñaste, nunca pensaste acabar tan rápido con tu vida, pero este proyecto, seguirá y se realizará, de eso prometo hacerme cargo mi amor, tu madre estará muy orgullosa de ti, y sé que donde sea que estéis, estaréis juntas, os amo.- Anthony, lo dijo con la más ternura que pudo.

-Supongo que... Aquí acaba nuestra historia, cuando pensé que por fin iba a volver a empezar de cero, cuando ya me sentía con la valentía para hacerlo, cuando sentía que te amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, a pesar de que una vez me enamoré, esta fue la segunda vez, pero sin duda, será la vez más importante de mi vida. Adiós mi amor, debo aceptar que se acabó, aunque jamás... Me perdonaré no haber luchado desde el principio. Adiós princesa.- empezaron todos a derramar más y más lágrimas, todo había acabado...

O eso se imaginaron. Suena el teléfono de Nick Furia.

 _"Gracias por todo Nick, ahora... Me toca empezar una nueva vida. Debo esperar a que se olviden de mí"._ _ **Elisa Thompson**_ _._


End file.
